Ein Winter in Stockholm
by Slytherene
Summary: Fortsetzung von Ein Sommer in Straßburg: Remus versucht, seine verlorene Liebe wiederzufinden. Wird es ihm geklingen und kann er sie nach seinem Fehltritt versöhnen? Diemal Erotik fast ohne Fußball.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Winter in Stockholm**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Hallo, Mädels, sie rennen wieder hinter dem runden Ball her, diesmal die Argentinier und die Oranjes._

_Zeit für mich, an der Fortsetzung zu „Ein Sommer in Straßburg" weiter zu arbeiten. Und wie ich versprochen hatte, heißt die Geschichte „Ein Winter in Stockholm". _

_Ich lasse sie nicht betalesen, weil meine liebe Betaleserin mit meinen Wölfen und Raben schon genug zu tun hat. Dies hier ist leichte Kost, und ein paar Kommafehler werden niemandem schaden. Dafür wird es häufiger mal ein Update geben. Voraus gesetzt, der Ball rollt…_

_Ach ja, der Wolf gehört mir leider immer noch nicht…_

**_Soundtrack:_**

**_Was Französisches: Patricia Kaas "Une fille des L'est" _**

****

_Eine Runde Schokocroisssants für alle und los geht es. _

_

* * *

_

**1. Prolog**

Remus dreht den Kupferring zwischen den Fingern. Die Cellistin hatte nichts dagegen, ihm das Schmuckstück wieder zu geben.

Jetzt sitzt er in der Rue de Pigeons in „seinem" Vollmondkeller, und es sind noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Mondaufgang. Der Keller befindet sich in einem eher schäbigen Hinterhaus, und Remus hat ihn für einen Spottpreis gemietet, um eine paar „Dinge" dort unterzustellen. Der Vermieter hat nicht viel nachgefragt, sondern das Geld für ein Semester im Voraus genommen und ihm den Schlüssel ausgehändigt. Es ist ein schwerer Eisenschlüssel, der eine dicke Holztür abschließt. Remus trägt Handschuhe, wenn er das dünne Silbernetz über der Tür des fensterlosen Raums voller Ratten und Schaben befestigt. Sicher ist sicher.

Doch er hat den Wolfsbann dabei, den er jeden Monat bei einem nicht allzu wohl beleumundeten Tränkebrauer in der Rue des Moulins besorgt. Remus interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für den Ruf des Alten. Er braut einen passablen Wolfsbann, und er ist bezahlbar.

Es ist dieser Trank, der ihm ein paar Monate sorglosen Daseins in der Welt der Uni Straßburg ermöglicht hat, und doch ist sein Leben jetzt lange nicht mehr so sorglos wie noch vor zwei Wochen.

Er hat Natalie seit dem Fußballspiel am Samstag nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat einen Brief unter ihrer Tür durchgeschoben, doch am nächsten Tag findet er ihn ungeöffnet in seinem Briefkasten.

Und auch wenn der Tag vor dem Mond schon kein guter Tag mehr ist, um schwierige Gespräche zu führen, ist er noch mal zu dem kleinen Appartement in der Altstadt gegangen, dass sie mit ihrer Freundin bewohnt. Er hat geklingelt, doch keine Reaktion.

Remus kann verstehen, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden will, doch er hofft, dass er sich wenigstens entschuldigen kann.

Noch hat es nicht begonnen, weh zu tun, noch hat er die Hoffnung, dass Natalie sich irgendwie mit ihm versöhnen wird.

Endlich kommt der Mond und erlöst ihn für eine Nacht voller Träume von endlosen Wäldern und wildem Jagen von seinen Gedanken.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus ist blass und fühlt sich krank und wackelig am nächsten Tag, nichts Besonderes nach dem Mond.

Er hat Vorlesung und seine Mitstudenten spotten darüber, dass er wohl ein bisschen viel getrunken habe. Doch das kommt bei ihnen allen ab und an vor und ist nichts Besonderes. Er erntet ein paar mitleidige Kommentare, aber die Blicke der Kommilitonen haben nichts mit denen gemein, die er in Oxford von seinen magischen Mitstudenten erhielt, die von seinem Zustand wussten.

Egal, wie oft Remus zu Natalies Wohnung und auch zum Stall geht, wie oft er auch an „ihrem" See entlang läuft, sie bleibt verschwunden.

Endlich sieht er auf dem Kampus eine bekannte Gestalt, hoch aufgeschossen und mit roten Haaren, Svea, ihre Mitbewohnerin.

"Svea!" ruft Remus über den ganzen Platz und rennt zu ihr hinüber. Ihm ist bewusst, dass viele Augen ihn anstarren, und dass es vielleicht nicht sehr würdevoll aussieht, wie er mit schlackernder Tasche über den Hof sprintet, aber er muss wissen, wo Natalie ist.

„Hallo Remus" sagt Svea, und ihr Gesicht ist freundlich und offen.

„Weißt du, wo Natalie ist?" fragt er sie.

„Hat sie dir nichts gesagt?" fragt Svea erstaunt. „Sie ist zurück nach Schweden gefahren, ihr Vater hat angerufen Samstagabend, ihr Bruder hatte einen schweren Autounfall. Hat sie sich denn nicht von dir verabschiedet?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wir…hatten einen Streit Samstag Nachmittag" sagt er leise, und Svea sagt, dass ihr das leid tue.

Remus fragt Svea nach Natalies Adresse in Schweden, er weiß, dass sie aus Göteborg kommt, aber es gab nie einen Grund, nach der Anschrift ihrer Eltern zu fragen.

Svea zögert nicht, ihm die Adresse zu geben.

Remus schreibt einen Brief nach Schweden, dann noch einen. Er schreibt ihr, wie leid es ihm tut, dass er einen wirklich blöden Fehler gemacht hat, dass er ihr nie wehtun wollte. Er fragt, wie es ihrem Bruder geht und wann sie nach Frankreich zurückkommt.

Antwort erhält er keine.

Und langsam wird ihm klar, was es bedeutet, ohne sie zu sein.

Ohne Natalie sind nicht nur seine Nächte leer. Niemand ist mehr da, der ihn aus seinen melancholischen Stimmungen reißt, niemand, der ihn in das Getümmel der Partys und Tanzveranstaltungen zerrt, in reißende Wildbäche und auf schroffe Berge, ins pralle Leben.

Sie beginnt, ihm zu fehlen.

Er vermisst ihr Lachen, ihre natürliche Fröhlichkeit, ihr Englisch mit dem weichen skandinavischen Akzent.

Seine Zunge tut sich auf einmal schwer mit seinem französischen Umfeld – der Ausgleich fehlt. Seine Wohnheimmitbewohner sprechen zwar Englisch wie er, aber sind kein adäquater Ersatz.

Und er vermisst ihre beiläufigen Zärtlichkeiten, die Selbstverständlichkeit ihrer Hand in seiner und ihren Duft. Der Geruch ihrer Haare nach Blumen und Wind in den Bergen fehlt schmerzlich in der Mixtur dessen, was seine feine Nase ständig wahrnimmt, und der Wolf heult auch nach ihrem festen, willigen Körper.

Er bemerkt erst jetzt, dass sie ein Verlangen in ihm geweckt hat, für das es nun keine Befriedigung mehr gibt. Der Wolf in ihm ist hungrig und rastlos, er macht Remus zunehmend zu schaffen.

Er versucht, sich abzulenken. Er stürzt sich in seine Arbeit und zieht mit William und Jack durch die Kneipen und Bars, er trinkt viel zu viel und an einem Abend nimmt er ein französisches Mädchen mit an den See, weil er die Spannung und den Drang nicht mehr aushält. Doch ihr zierlicher Körper fühlt sich fremd und viel zu zerbrechlich unter dem seinen an, und er weiß nicht, wie er diesen Akt überstehen soll. Alles ist falsch und er ist durcheinander. Remus sagt ihr, das er jetzt vielleicht doch nicht mit ihr schlafen möchte.

Das Mädchen ist wütend und faucht ihn an, er meine doch nicht, dass sie umsonst mit ihm an den See gekommen sei, was ihm eigentlich einfiele, und ob er sich vorstellen könne, wie es sich anfühle, zurückgestoßen zu werden, in dieser Situation.  
Sie sind beide bereits nackt, und ja, er kann es sich vorstellen, und er will nicht schon wieder einen anderen Menschen verletzen, also bringt er es hinter sich, und seine Zärtlichkeit ist ein Teil der Pflicht, die er erfüllt. Sie soll sich nicht schlecht fühlen seinetwegen.

Er jedoch fühlt sich völlig fremd bei ihr, er verschwindet vor dem Morgengrauen und er muss lange unter der Dusche stehen, bis er ihren Geruch von sich gewaschen hat und der Wolf wieder zufrieden ist.

Remus zieht sich zurück. Vom Campus, vom See, von seinen Mitbewohnern. Er lernt und kümmert sich um sein Arithmantik Fernstudium. Jeden zweiten Tag geht er zum Stall und sieht nach Thor, der jetzt von Svea versorgt wird.

Zwei Wochen geht das so.

Eines Tages ist die Box leer. Nicht nur ohne Pferd, sondern auch ohne Decke, Bürste, und Zaum in der Sattelkammer, und das Schild „Johansson" ist auch weg. Ein flaues Gefühl im Magen treibt Remus den ganzen Weg vom Stall zu Natalies Wohnung, schweißüberströmt klingelt er. Svea öffnet und erschrickt, als sie ihn sieht.

„Mon dieu, Remus, wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Thor ist weg." Er atmet wie eine Dampflok.

„Ja, weißt du es denn nicht?" fragt Svea. „Natalie hat ihn heimholen lassen, sie kommt für die letzten drei Wochen nicht mehr zurück, und dann sind ja Semesterferien. Da will sie ihn zuhause haben."

Remus ist wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Natürlich hat Svea Recht, es lohnt sich nicht, wegen drei Wochen zurück zu kommen, wenn man die Ferien komplett in Schweden verbringt.

Aber Natalie wollte doch mit ihm in die Alpen, sie wollten auf den Mont Blanc und die Aiguille Verte, sie wollte ihm Ski fahren beibringen, oben auf dem Gletscher..

Er hat sich die letzten Wochen daran festgehalten, dass sie zurückkommt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist. Er hat nicht darüber nachdenken wollen. Jetzt fühlt sich die Erkenntnis an, als ob er in Eiswasser getaucht würde.

Man muss es ihm wohl ansehen, denn Svea sagt: „Weißt du, Remus, Natalie hat mir am Telefon erzählt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt, und sie war sehr traurig. Aber sie hat auch gesagt, dass es sicher nicht deine Absicht war, ihr wehzutun, und sie schien nicht wütend auf dich zu sein."

„Sie hat nicht einen meiner Briefe beantwortet" sagt Remus tonlos und leise.

„Sie hat mir nichts von Briefen erzählt" sagt Svea, die ihm das Unglücklichsein vom Gesicht abliest, so wie er das Mitleid in ihren Augen lesen kann. „Vielleicht hat sie sie nicht bekommen? Oder vielleicht braucht sie einfach ein bisschen Zeit für sich."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. Er will jetzt keine Illusionen mehr, keine falschen Hoffnungen.

„Zumindest hat sie nach Dir gefragt. Mensch, Remus, sie liebt dich doch, du solltest wirklich etwas tun, und nicht nur hier herum sitzen."

Ihre Worte klingen lange in ihm nach, als er abends spät alleine am See sitzt.

Soll er wirklich etwas tun? Nach Göteborg fahren und sie besuchen, mit ihr reden? Würde sie mit ihm sprechen? Svea sagt, dass sie nicht böse ist, dass sie nach ihm fragt. Und sie sagt, dass Natalie ihn liebt.

Und was fühlt er?

Er weiß nur, dass er Lilly geliebt hat, und dass sich seine Gefühle für Natalie anders anfühlen. Aber er weiß auch, dass er Natalie unendlich vermisst und dass sein Leben ohne sie verdammt einsam geworden ist.

Fühlt Liebe sich jedes Mal anders an? Remus war selten länger als drei Wochen mit einer Hexe zusammen, und jede seiner Beziehungen endete zwangsweise mit der Wahrheit.

Doch die Frage nach der Wahrheit hat sich für ihn mit Natalie nie gestellt. Vielleicht weil diese Beziehung so einfach, so selbstverständlich war, und weil er zumindest nie über seine Gefühle nachgedacht hat. Natalie war einfach da gewesen, so selbstverständlich wie Luft und Wasser.

Will sagt zu ihm: „Well, she was really cute. You're stupid you fucked it up, you know?

You were a lucky guy with that girl, Remus."

Remus hat gegrinst, und sich geweigert, zu antworten. Doch er hat erst verstanden, wie viel Glück er hatte mit Natalie, als sie fort ist.

Der Entschluss reift binnen weniger Stunden am See. Er wird etwas tun, und er wird sie wieder sehen.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Göteborg

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, der Ball rollt und rollt, Deutschland ist immer noch dabei, und man darf ja gespannt sein, ob sich die "Klinsmänner" auch gegen Argentinien durchsetzen. Natalies Schweden haben sie ja vom Platz gefegt. Die Frage der Saison: "Spielst du noch, oder fährst du schon nach Hause?"_

_Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews an Lina, Melina, Bine und Aleya! Eine Runde Ikea-Kekse für Euch!_

_**Soundtrack: Agnetha Fältskog "Allting har förandrat sej" (Alles hat sich verändert) und Xavier Naidoo "20.000 Meilen"**_

**

* * *

**

**Göteborg**

Als er zum Wohnheim zurückkommt, hört er Will in der gemeinsamen Küche fluchen. Mit einem Netz versucht sein Mitbewohner, eine völlig verschüchterte Eule vom Kühlschrank herunter zu fangen.

„Der verdammte Vogel, seit einer halben Stunde versuche ich, den zu fangen."

„Lass mich mal" sagt Remus, scheucht Will aus der Küche und hält der Eule den Arm hin. Schuhuend gleitet sie vom Schrank herunter. Mit zitternden Fingern entfernt er das Pergament von ihrem Fuß. Eulenpost in einer Muggelexistenz ist ungewöhnlich, es muss wichtig sein.

Tatsächlich ist der Brief von Dumbledore. Er bittet Remus, nach London zu kommen, möglichst gleich, und Remus packt in Windeseile und macht sich pflichtbewusst auf den Weg zu dem Punkt, wo nach Dumbledores Angaben ein Portschlüssel für ihn hinterlegt ist.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus kehrt nicht nach Straßburg zurück, er schreibt sich von London her aus. Dumbledore bittet ihn um Mithilfe bei einem Einsatz gegen ein kriminelles Werwolfsrudel in Ungarn. Im ungarischen Ministerium ist man überfordert und dankbar für die Hilfe des Phönixordens. Der ungarische Minister ist ein alter Freund des Direktors. Der Einsatz in Ungarn dauert Wochen, und als Remus schließlich nach London zurückkehrt, ist es längst Herbst.

Er besucht kurz seine Familie und bleibt über den Vollmond, und dann werden in London die letzten Arithmantikklausuren geschrieben, und Remus wird wie durch Zauberei offiziell zugelassen. Eigentlich will er trotzdem nach Stockholm und die Prüfungen in den Januar schieben, aber sein Professor schickt ihm eine dringende Eule: "Nehmen Sie jetzt an den Prüfungen teil, Mr. Lupin, ich weiß nicht, ob man Ihnen nächstes Jahr noch Zugang zu den Examina gewährt, und dann wären Sie ganz ohne jeden Abschluss."

Remus hat zu viel in dieses Studium investiert, um das zu riskieren. Der Master Abschluss in Arithmantik ist seine einzige, wenn auch kleine Chance auf das bisschen bürgerliches Glück, welches er sich erträumt. Vielleicht werden die Zeiten für Werwölfe besser, irgendwann. Vielleicht wird sein Abschluß doch etwas wert sein in der magischen Gesellschaft. Remus weiß, dass er verdammt gut ist, und er will es allen beweisen.

Irgendwie schaffen es die Umstände also, ihn in London zu halten, und er kommt einfach nicht dazu, seine Abreise nach Schweden zu planen.

Doch schließlich sind die Klausuren geschrieben, und Ende November steht er vor dem schwedischen Zaubereiministerium, wohin ein Portschlüssel ihn gebracht hat, im Pass ein Sondervisum für Werwölfe. Es war schwer zu bekommen und hat zusätzlich Zeit gekostet. Ohne Dumbledores Hilfe und gute Beziehungen hätte er keine Chance gehabt.Schweden betreibt eine ähnlich rigide Werwolfs-Politik wie Großbritannien, denn Schweden hat ein massives Problem mit Werwölfen im Norden des Landes, wo sie in marodierenden Banden umherziehen, begünstigt durch die lange Polarnacht Die Muggel halten es eigentlich für Aberglaube, dennoch halten viele an Vollmond ihre Türen geschlossen.

**oooOOOooo **

Er nimmt den Zug von Stockholm nach Göteburg, denn es ist schwierig, in unbekannter Umgebung zu apparieren.

In der Manteltasche hat er den zerknitterten Zettel, auf den Svea die Adresse von Natalies in Göteborg gekritzelt hat. Eigentlich will Remus sich das Geld für das Taxi sparen, aber er hat den schwedischen Winter unterschätzt. Er ist bitterkalt und ein eisiger Wind fegt durch Göteborgs Straßen, und es ist früh dunkel.

Nach einer halben Stunde schon kapituliert er, er versteht die Straßenbahnpläne nicht und er mag sie nicht fragen, die Leute, die mit hochgestellten Mantelkragen und bunten Mützen an ihm vorbei eilen.

Das Taxi ist warm und die Fahrerin kennt die Utlandagatan 22.

Sie entlässt Remus in einem ziemlich noblen Vorort aus dem Wagen, und er steht unsicher vor dem dunkelroten holzvertäfelten Haus.

„Kan jag hjälper dej? (Kann ich dir helfen?)" fragt die Briefträgerin in der blauen Daunenjacke auf dem gelben Postrad, und Remus erstarrt, weil es Natalies Augen sind, die ihm da aus einem dreißig Jahre älteren Gesicht entgegen sehen.

„Ich suche Natalie" antwortet er, und dann denkt er, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht versteht, und gleichzeitig überlegt er fieberhaft, ob das wirklich ihre Mutter sein kann. Das alles ist verwirrend.

„Jag söka Natalie" sagt er, und er hofft, dass er es richtig ausspricht. Er hat sich die wichtigsten Sätze herausgeschrieben und sie gelernt.

„Meine Tochter ist nicht hier" sagt Frau Johansson, jetzt auf Englisch, und nimmt Remus den letzten Zweifel über ihre Identität, dann mustert sie ihn und lädt ihn ein, mit herein zu kommen.

Remus ist gleichzeitig dankbar, dem grimmigen Ostwind zu entfliehen und verunsichert, denn er hat keine Ahnung, ob Natalies Mutter überhaupt etwas von seiner Existenz weiß. Sie schließt die Tür auf, stellt das Fahrrad in den Windfang und hängt die Jacke an die Garderobe. Remus stellt fest, dass sie genauso groß und kraftvoll wirkt wie ihre Tochter, und er fühlt sich schon ein bisschen wohler.

„Möchtest Du einen Tee, Remus?" fragt sie dann, als er ihr unsicher in die Küche gefolgt ist. „Du bist doch Remus, oder?"

Er nickt. „Woher…?"

Sie lacht. Ihr Lachen ist dunkel und kehlig, und er ist froh, dass es nicht wie Natalies klingt. „Nur ein Engländer würde in so einem dünnen Mantel hier herum laufen, im November. Außerdem hat Natalie mir Bilder gezeigt, auf denen du allerdings ein bisschen anders aussiehst. Aber an deine Augen habe ich mich erinnert, als ich deinen englischen Akzent gehört habe."

Sie hat recht, er sieht jetzt anders aus, hat die langen Haare abgeschnitten in Ungarn, es war nötig, und jetzt sind sie dunkelblond und haben die Sonne verloren, die das Zusammensein mit Natalie ihnen eingesträhnt hat mit Bergsteigen und Rafting.

„Sie hat auch erzählt, dass du lieber Tee als Kaffee magst."

Sie hebt mit einem Lächeln die Teekanne.

Remus lächelt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, dass du umsonst gekommen bist, Remus" sagt Frau Johansson, „Aber Natalie ist in Stockholm. Sie studiert jetzt wieder an der „Stockholms Universitet". Aber das hat sie dir sicher geschrieben. Weiß Natalie denn gar nicht, dass du kommst? Wolltest Du sie überraschen?"

Remus ist irritiert. „Sie hat mir…eine Weile nicht geschrieben" sagt er ausweichend, und bedankt sich dann artig für den Tee, den Natalies Mutter ihm einschenkt.

„Merkwürdig" sagt Frau Johansson, „ich weiß noch, wie sie Ende September hier in der Küche saß am Wochenende, und Briefe geschrieben hat, und ich weiß, dass sie dir auch geschrieben hat, denn ich habe die Briefe selbst zur Post gebracht für sie, und der nach Frankreich brauchte eine Extra-Briefmarke."

Remus ist wie vom Donner gerührt. Also hat Natalie ihm zurück geschrieben, und es ist erst ein paar Wochen her. Sein Herz schlägt schneller. Die Hoffnung, die in ihm aufkeimt, macht ihn schwindelig.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragt ihre Mutter besorgt, und jetzt klingt sie fast wie Natalie, wenn sie sich Sorgen macht.

**oooOOOooo**

_Es ist Sommer und Remus liegt neben Natalie im Gras. Sie liest in einem schwedischen Buch, Remus hat sein Buch zur Seite gelesen. Hegel ist schwierig und Remus ist müde. Gestern war Vollmond, und er hat ein Essen mit ein paar von Natalies Freunden absagen müssen. Es wird mit jedem Monat schwieriger, sich Entschuldigungen auszudenken._

_Natalie ist nicht blind, sie sieht, dass er kaum geschlafen hat._

„_Remus?"_

„_Hm" sagt er, und seine Augen sind geschlossen. Die Sonne blendet ihn noch._

„_Denkst du nicht, dass du mal zum Arzt gehen solltest?"_

_Er ist schlagartig hellwach. Sein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich einen Arzt brauche?"_

„_Du bist viel zu oft krank, für jemanden, der so fit ist wie du. Deine Kopfschmerzen – das ist doch nicht normal." Sie klingt besorgt._

_Remus räuspert sich. „Es sind einfach nur Kopfschmerzen, das haben wir fast alle in der Familie ab und zu. Muss wohl erblich sein" lügt er. Er kann gut lügen, als Werwolf lernt man das schnell. Es ist ihm immer noch unangenehm, wenn es schon sein muss, verbiegt er lieber die Wahrheit. „Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest, Natalie, wirklich."_

_Sie ist einen Moment still. Doch dann beharrt sie. _

„_Hast du es bei einem Arzt abklären lassen? Es kann harmlos sein, aber auch ein Symptom für eine gefährliche Krankheit." Sie sieht ihn an, und er kann jetzt ihrem bohrenden Blick nicht entfliehen, deswegen dreht er sich weg._

„_Es ist nichts, wirklich. Frag nicht mehr danach.  
Willst Du schwimmen gehen?"_

_Er steht auf und zieht sie hoch. Alle Muskeln in seinem Körper schmerzen noch von der Verwandlung und es gibt wenig, was er jetzt weniger will als in den kalten See springen, aber den zweifelnden Blick ihrer blauen Augen auszuhalten gehört zu diesem Wenigen dazu._

_Aber es zerrt an seinen Nerven. Er hasst es, sie zu belügen, jeden Monat mehr, aber er glaubt, dass er keine Wahl hat. _

**oooOOOooo**

„Doch, ich war nur… ziemlich erkältet, letzte Woche" sagt Remus lahm.

Frau Johansson sieht ihn prüfend an. „Du bist wirklich blass" sagt sie. „Auf den Bildern, die Natalie mir gezeigt hat, hast du besser ausgesehen, Junge." Sie sieht zur Uhr. „Wie ist es, Oleg wird bald heim kommen, möchtest du mit uns essen?"

Remus murmelt etwas von „keine Umstände bereiten wollen", aber tatsächlich hat er ein Loch im Bauch vor Hunger, und er ist froh, dass Frau Johansson auf seiner Anwesenheit mit freundlicher Konsequenz besteht, auch wenn er sich wie ein Eindringling in Natalies Welt fühlt.

Der Gedanke daran, jetzt auch noch ihren Vater zu treffen, erzeugt ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Bauch, immerhin hat er Natalie seit über drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Was würde sie denken, wenn sie ihn hier mit ihren Eltern sitzen sehen würde? Wäre es ihr recht?

Und weiß Natalies Mutter über die Art ihrer Beziehung bescheid? Er kennt die Bilder, die Natalie mit ihrer wassergeschützten Muggelkamera gemacht hat. Mehr als einmal hat sie andere gebeten, sie und Remus zusammen aufzunehmen. Auf mindestens zwei Bildern küsst sie ihn.

Remus denkt an Natalie, in ihren Trekkinghosen, nur ein Bikinitop unter der Schwimmweste, Wassertropfen, die auf ihrer nassen Haut in der Sonne glitzern. Ihr Jauchzen angesichts von Stromschnellen, die ihm ein kaltes Grausen über den Rücken gejagt haben, zuerst, an ihr Strahlen, wenn sie einen besonders schwierigen Aufstieg geschafft hatten oder einen besonders reißenden Wildbach hinunter gepaddelt sind.

Diese Gedanken haben ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt, während er in Ungarn im Wald Unterstände baute, während der Kämpfe, während der Zeit bei seiner Familie und zum Teil während der Prüfungen.

Sie haben ihn ermutigt, er hat sich daran festgehalten, wenn es schwierig wurde, aber sie haben ihn auch deprimiert, wenn er es nicht schaffte zu verdrängen, dass sie nie auch nur einen seiner Briefe beantwortet hatte und er sie vielleicht nicht wieder sehen würde.

Jetzt weiß er, dass sie seine Briefe beantwortet hat, dass sie zumindest an ihn geschrieben hat, und es tut gut, wenn Hoffnung keimt, auch wenn er immer noch viele Zweifel hat.

Der Schlüssel in der Tür reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Natalies Vater kommt. Oleg Johansson ist groß und breit gebaut, seine blonden Haare sind militärisch kurz geschoren. Den ehemaligen Soldaten sieht man ihm immer noch an. Er begrüßt seine Frau zärtlich, und als er erfährt, dass der Besuch in der Wohnküche ein Freund von Natalia ist, nickt er Remus zu und reicht ihm eine gigantische Hand. Sein Händedruck hat etwas von einem Schraubstock, und er fixiert Remus mit hellblauen Augen, die die Weite der Eiswüste Sibiriens widerspiegeln.

Beim Essen ist er schweigsam und stellt nur ab und zu eine Frage, die Remus dann versucht, so wahrhaftig und knapp zu beantworten wie möglich. Brigitta Johansson ist sehr an den Touren interessiert, die Remus und natalie in den Vogesen und auf der Vezere unternommen haben und sie achtet darauf, dass Remus erst dann aufhört, Hackfleischbällchen mit Preiselbeeren und Kartoffeln zu essen, als er versichert, dass er wirklich platzen wird, wenn er noch mehr isst.

Sie strahlt soviel Wärme aus wie Natalies Vater Misstrauen.

Remus bedankt sich für die Einladung zum Essen und sagt, dass er den Nachtzug nach Stockholm noch bekommt, wenn er jetzt geht.

Brigitta, die darauf besteht wie in Schweden üblich mit dem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden, bietet Remus an, über Nacht zu bleiben, Natalies Zimmer steht ja leer und sie würde gerne noch ein bisschen über die tollen Touren der beiden hören.

Doch Remus lehnt höflich aber entschieden ab. Er hat zwar keine Ahnung, wo er heute Nacht schlafen soll, aber lieber der Bahnhof von Göteborg als Olegs bohrender Blick für den Rest des Abends.

**oooOOOooo**

_Es sind die ersten Tage mit Natalie in diesem Sommer, er kennt sie jetzt nicht mal eine Woche._

_Sie waren baden im See, haben sich müde geliebt unter den Bäumen am Ufer und eine Weile über ihre Studienprojekte gesprochen. Remus findet es angemessen, eine persönliche Frage zu stellen._

„_Was machen deine Eltern denn heute beruflich?" fragt Remus, und Natalie legt ihren Kopf mit den nassen langen Haaren auf seinen nackten Bauch._

„_Meine Mutter arbeitet an einem Institut für Biologie, in der epidemiologischen Forschung. Und mein Vater hat eine Firma für Sicherheitstechnik gegründet, nachdem er an der technischen Uni seinen Abschluss nachgemacht hat. Und deine Eltern?"_

_Remus ist froh, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen kann. Luxus für ihn, der vor den Muggeln so viel geheim halten muss. „Mein Vater unterrichtet an der Uni in London, meine Mutter ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben."_

_Natalie sagt, dass ihr das leid tut, und Remus sagt, dass es schon eine Weile her ist, und er gut damit klar kommt._

_Ob er Geschwister habe, will Natalie wissen, und wieder muss er nicht lügen. Remus erzählt von seinem Bruder Angelus, der gerade angefangen hat, Biologie und Chemie zu studieren, und von seiner kleinen Schwester Lucy, die noch zur Schule geht. Sie ist das Nesthäkchen der Familie Lupin. Natalie hat einen älteren Bruder, er heißt Bengt und er „nervt tierisch". Sie lacht, und Remus stellt fest, dass er ihr Lachen mag._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Und dann kommt er doch noch, der Augenblick der Wahrheit. Oleg sagt, dass er den Gast zur Tür bringen wird, und Brigitta verabschiedet sich herzlich von Remus und bleibt im Haus.

Noch im Windfang klärt Oleg die Fronten. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hat er Remus an die Wand gedrängt und seine Pranke an Remus' Hals ist hart wie Stahl.

„Hör genau zu, was ich dir sage, Engländer" sagt er, und sein Englisch hat nicht Brigittas weichen, sondern einen harten, fremden Akzent. „Wenn ich deinetwegen noch einmal Tränen bei meiner Tochter sehe, wird dir das sehr, sehr Leid tun."

Remus zweifelt nicht einen Augenblick daran, dass der Russe seine Drohung absolut ernst meint. Aber er kann sich diese Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen, auch nicht von Natalies Vater.

Der Wolf ist noch ganz nah unter der Oberfläche, und wenn er sich bedroht fühlt, wird Remus ihn vielleicht nicht zurück drängen können.

Remus umfasst Olegs Hand mit der seinen und zieht sie langsam von seinem Hals weg. Natalies Vater ist stark, aber Remus hat Kräfte, die sich aus einer sehr dunklen Quelle speisen und denen eines normalen Mannes weit überlegen sind. Und er kann sie kontrollieren.

Er sieht das Erstaunen in Olegs Blick, der es nicht gewohnt ist, dass jemand stärker ist als er selbst.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr Johansson, wenn Natalie geweint hat. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass mir nichts ferner liegt, als ihr weh zu tun. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte loslassen würden. Ich möchte den letzten Zug nur ungern verpassen."

Remus hat es geschafft: Er hat Oleg Johansson die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen. Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, und er spürt, dass der andere ihm glaubt.

Natalies Vater lässt ihn los und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich entschuldige mich" sagt der große Mann. „Vielleicht habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt, junger Mann. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass du meiner Kleinen keinen Kummer mehr machst. Sie stand völlig neben sich, als sie aus Frankreich zurückkam. Und ich habe noch andere Mittel als meine Fäuste, um meiner Überzeugung Nachdruck zu verleihen."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht" entgegnet Remus. „Aber vielleicht ist es Zeit, loszulassen, Mr. Johansson. Natalie ist über zwanzig, und bedauerlicherweise gehören auch Enttäuschungen zum Erwachsensein dazu. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich hege nicht den Wunsch, Ihre Tochter zu verletzen. Ich liebe Natalie. Guten Abend."

Er geht aus dem Haus und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Seine Knie zittern jetzt.  
Merlin, Natalies Vater ist wirklich gruselig, für einen Muggel. Er ist sicher ein besorgter Vater, aber seine archaische Art, seine Familie zu schützen, ist doch gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Remus läuft ein paar Minuten durch die Dunkelheit und sein Gang festigt sich.

Hat er gerade wirklich Natalies Vater gesagt, dass er sie liebt?

Sein Herz rast.

Er sehnt sich nach ihr, kein Zweifel, er würde sich für sie zerreißen lassen, aber stimmt das, was ihm da über die Lippen gekommen ist, bevor er noch richtig darüber nachgedacht hat?

Er spürt in sich hinein, aber er findet keine wirkliche Antwort. Vielleicht hängt es auch von Natalie ab, von dem, was sie ihm sagen würde, ob er derartige Empfindungen überhaupt zulassen kann.

Er stellt fest, dass er selbst bereits derartige Verluste erlitten hat in seinem Leben, dass er Angst hat, noch eine Enttäuschung nicht überstehen zu können.

Er verflucht seine Feigheit.

Als sein Herz wieder in normalem Tempo schlägt, und seine Finger langsam blau werden, appariert er zurück nach Stockholm.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Zweifel

**Hallo, Ihr Lieben!**

**Der Ball rollt und rollt, Deutschland ist immer noch dabei, und Slytherene wirft ab und an einen Blick auf das Elend, das Argentinisch-Niederländische, und schreibt.**

**Ich bedanke mich für die tollen Reviews! **

**3. Zweifel**

Brigitta hat ihm Natalies Adresse und Telefonnummer aufgeschrieben, und der Zettel fühlt sich angenehm vertraut in seiner Manteltasche an.

Remus fragt nach dem Bus, der zur Universität fährt und geht von da aus zur der Adresse „Kungshamra", zu der er sich durchfragt. Er steht schließlich vor einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude, das sich als Studentenwohnheim entpuppt.

Es ist nach neun, und er ist unschlüssig, ob er Natalie jetzt noch stören soll. Sie ist eine Lerche, eine Frühaufsteherin, und vermutlich ist sie schon auf dem Weg ins Bett. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn er morgen wieder kommt.

Und noch etwas spukt seit dem Gespräch mit Natalies Vater in seinem Kopf herum.

Selbst wenn sie wieder zu einander finden, selbst wenn er es sich auch noch so sehr wünscht, wo sollte es am Ende hinführen? Er wird ihr nie sagen können, was er ist.

Den Zauberer – nun, das wäre vielleicht nicht unmöglich, es gibt solche Verbindungen zwischen Magischen und Muggeln, Sirius Cousine hat einen Muggel geheiratet. Aber eigentlich hat er sie schon zu lange im Unklaren gelassen darüber.

Doch er ist schließlich nicht nur ein Zauberer. Einmal im Monat steht etwas zwischen ihm und jedem Menschen, an den er sein Herz hängt, und es ist gefährlich. Tödliche Gefahr.

Noch kann er zurück und Stockholm einfach verlassen. Sie wird ihn vergessen, irgendwann. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Besser für sie beide.

Sicher ist es das, denkt er.

Sein Magen rebelliert. Hat er extra hierher kommen müssen, um das zu erkennen? Dass er ihr mehr schadet als er ihr je geben kann?

Er dreht sich um, ignoriert den hellen, wärmeversprechenden Hauseingang, dessen Tür jetzt aufgeht und aus dem Musik und Gelächter auf die kalte Straße strömt. Im Keller des Gebäudes scheinen sie eine Party zu feiern.

Er wird einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Natalie passt in dieses helle Leben, er jedoch gehört nicht dazu.

Remus ist nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als neben ihm ein Dieselmotor brummt, und ein Bus einen Haufen junger Leute ausspuckt.

Er tritt aus dem Licht und flüchtet sich in den Schatten.

Er hat das Gefühl, zu Stein zu erstarren, als ein helles Lachen über das Stimmengewirr hinweg klingt. Natalie!

Tatsächlich, das steigt sie aus dem Bus, und sein Herz vollführt einen Freudentanz, während sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen krampft.

Doch dann – direkt hinter ihr springt ein großer blonder Mann aus dem Bus, er legt seinen Arm um Natalies Schultern, drückt ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange und sie lacht wieder, während sie sich aus seiner Umarmung befreit. Doch der Große holte sie mit zwei Schritten ein, und legt ihr wieder den Arm um, und sie läßt ihn gewähren, während sie in schnellem Schwedisch mit einem Mädchen zu ihrer Linken plaudert. Beide lachen und sind offensichtlich in ausgelassener Stimmung.

Remus' Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, und er muss sie schließen und tief durchatmen, da er befürchtet, dass ihr Leuchten ihn verraten könnte.

Adrenalin schießt durch seine Adern, zusammen mit dem Wunsch, dem Blonden einfach die Kehle heraus zu reißen. Merlin, er muss sich in den Griff bekommen. Sich und seine Wut.

Kopflos läuft er in die Dunkelheit, in der er dennoch jede Kontur erkennt. Er beginnt zu rennen, und erst nach einer halben Stunde, als ihm überall warm ist, läuft er langsamer.

Er wird morgen früh gleich nach England zurückkehren, und dann muss er Natalie vergessen, bevor er ein Unglück anrichtet, dass nicht mehr gut zu machen ist.

**oooOOOooo**

Zunächst einmal muss er jedoch ein Quartier für die Nacht finden. Der Wind weht kalt aus Osten, und es riecht nach Schnee. Nach dem schnellen Laufen durch die dunklen Straßen ist er verschwitzt, und jetzt kühlt er merklich aus.

Er konzentriert sich hart, dann appariert er zum Bahnhof zurück, den er jetzt schon kennt, und mietet sich in einem der schäbigen Hotels ein, die in der Innenstadt direkt in Bahnhofsnähe gestrandete Reisende aufnehmen.

Nach einer heißen Dusche fühlt er sich besser, doch er wälzt sich endlos zwischen den geflickten Laken hin und her, bevor er gegen Morgen endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fällt.

Der nächste Morgen kommt zu plötzlich. Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckt ihn schließlich.

Wenn er noch Frühstück wolle, müsse er jetzt kommen, sagt die Hoteliersfrau, und zu seinem Erstaunen ist das Frühstück gut und reichhaltig, auch wenn der Tee ein Beutelaufguss und dünn ist.

Sie fragt ihn freundlich, ob er eine englische Zeitung wolle, und wann er weiter reise.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen bittet er um den Daily Telegraph und sagt ihr, dass er noch einen Tag bleibt.

Er hat das Gefühl, sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen.

Aber er begreift, dass er nicht gehen kann, ohne wenigstens mit Natalie zu sprechen. So wahnsinnig und zudem egoistisch dieses Bedürfnis ist, denn sie scheint einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben, und wahrscheinlich hat sie mit ihm abgeschlossen, aber er kann es nicht unterdrücken.

Er nimmt die Straßenbahn zur Universität, eine Stunde, eine halbe Zeitung und zwei Tassen Tee später, denn er weiß nicht, wo er genau apparieren kann, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen am helllichten Tag.

Zum Wohnheim läuft er von dort aus. Es ist mühsam, in der Nacht hat es geschneit, und der Schneematsch dringt in seine Schuhe. Doch die kalte Luft klärt seinen Kopf. Er wartet vor dem Haus, und als Studenten heraus kommen, schlüpft er durch die Tür hinein. Er betrachtet die Briefkästen im Flur. Johansson ist in Schweden nicht wirklich ein seltener Name, aber er sieht das mit Kugelschreiber hinter den Namen gekritzelte N. Fünfter Stock, Remus steigt die Treppe hoch, Muggelaufzüge haben etwas Unkalkulierbares für ihn.

An der Tür zum Flur stehen sechs Namen. Offensichtlich teilt sie sich eine größere Wohnung mit mehreren Anderen. Remus fragt sich, ob der Blonde auch dazu gehört. Der Gedanke ist unangenehm, und er spürt so etwas wie Zorn in sich hoch kochen, ganz plötzlich, wie eine unerwartete Welle, und wie bei einer solchen Welle, auf die man nicht eingestellt war, haut es ihn fast von den Füßen.

Wenn sie nun da drin ist, mit dem Anderen, nur im T-Shirt am Frühstückstisch, wie zuhause in Straßburg mit Svea, oder zu Remus' Entsetzen auch einmal in seiner Wohnung mit Will und Jack, dann wird er...ja, was wird er tun?

Den Anderen erwürgen, ihm die Nase blutig schlagen und Natalie an den Haaren in seine Höhle zerren? Das kann es nicht sein. Remus lehnt sich an die kühle Wand. Sein Atem geht schnell und sein Herz pocht heftig.

So geht es nicht, er muss sie allein treffen. Seine Unsicherheit schnürt ihm den Hals zu, ebenso wie seine Wut, seine Angst, dieses zornähnliche Gefühl, dass er nicht einordnen kann, dass aber etwas mit einer definitiven Bestätigung seines Verlusts zu tun hat.

Am Ende klingelt er nicht, und als er zurück läuft durch die grauen Straßen, deren nasser Schnee und Dreck an seinen Schuhen hängen bleibt und sie klobig macht, begreift er das Gefühl: Er ist eifersüchtig. Er hat kein Recht dazu, aber diese Eifersucht ist da, und sie will ihn von innen auffressen. Es fühlt sich an, als habe er eine bösartige, nagende ratte mit räudigem Fell und gelben Giftzähnen in seinem Leib, die in ihm nagt und nagt und seinen Geist vergiftet.

Von einem Park aus appariert er zurück in sein Hotelzimmer und versucht, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Er war so lange fort, er war so entschlossen als er nach Schweden kam, und jetzt ist er völlig durcheinander.

Der Wolf in ihm will Natalie, egal zu welchem Preis, und er flutet Remus mit Emotionen und Bedürfnissen. Der Mensch will eigentlich das Gleiche, doch sein Verstand sagt ihm, dass es seine Pflicht wäre, sich aus Natalies Leben heraus zu halten und zu verschwinden, schon der Besuch bei ihren Eltern war ein Fehler, und dass sie nicht dort war, ist eine zweite Chance für ihn, diesen Fehler zumindest doch nicht vollständig zu begehen. Schlimm genug für Natalie, wenn sie von ihrer Mutter hört, dass er da war.

Außerdem hat Remus panische Angst, dass sie ihm freundlich lächelnd erklären könnte, dass sie jetzt mit einem Anderen zusammen ist.

Er dreht sich im Kreis. Immer und immer wieder. Entschlossen packt er irgendwann seine Tasche ein und checkt aus. Doch statt zum Ministerium geht er die paar Schritte bis zum Bahnhof und deponiert sein Gepäck in einem Schließfach.

Er kauft sich einen Becher Kakao, und zieht das süße, sehr heiße Getränk vorsichtig in kleinen Schlucken durch die kühle Sahne. Trotzdem verbrennt er sich beinahe die Zunge. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er tun soll. Die letzten Monate hat er nur funktioniert, wie ein Automat, und jetzt muss er selbst eine Entscheidung treffen, die nichts mit der Positionierung von Eingreifkommandos und der Aufhebung von Abwehrzaubern zu tun hat.

Auch der zweite Kakao und ein Schokoriegel lösen sein Problem nicht, und seine Füße werden trotz der Energiezufuhr langsam eiskalt. Seine Schuhe sind noch nicht wieder trocken, der Stockholmer Schneematsch widersteht seinem _Energete_-Zauber.

Als die Ansage aus den Lautsprechern die Abfahrt des nächsten Zugs nach Göteborg ankündigt, wird ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich im Kreis dreht.

So geht es nicht weiter. Er folgt den Hinweisschildern zu den Toiletten, verschwindet in einer der Kabinen und appariert in den Park, in dem er heute schon einmal gestanden hat. Es schneit, und er schlägt den Mantelkragen hoch, während er langsam in Richtung Stockholms Universitet geht. Er fragt sich durch zu den Naturwissenschaften und zum Fachbereich Umwelt- und Agrartechnologie. Ein englischer Student fällt hier nicht weiter auf, und die jungen Leute geben ihm freundlich Auskunft. Sie alle haben Natalies weichen Akzent, und das ist irgendwie merkwürdig für ihn, obwohl es nur logisch ist.

Natalie studiert Landwirtschaft. Die Agraringenieure sind in einem modernen Gebäude untergebracht, Glas und Stahl und helles Holz, nichts erinnert hier an Bauernhöfe und ländliche Idylle, bis auf ein paar Bilder von Hühnern und Kühen, doch auch hinter diesen Tieren ragen moderne Futtersiloanlagen in den blauen schwedischen Sommerhimmel.

Remus kennt nur den grauen Winterhimmel der schwedischen Metropolen, er versucht, sich am Infobrett einen Überblick über die Kurse zu verschaffen. Tatsächlich sind fast alle Termine zweisprachig angeschlagen, wegen der vielen ausländischen Studenten, und es gibt sogar einen englischsprachigen Bachelor-Studiengang.

Er weiß, dass Marie im siebten Semester sein muss, und das siebte hat heute Nachmittag einen Kurs in Schweineproduktion, Seminarraum acht.

Wieder fragt Remus sich durch und er findet den Seminarraum. Natalie ist nicht dort, das sagt ihm seine Nase, noch bevor er den Raum betritt. Dafür sieht er den Blonden, und der Wolf rast. Remus drängt ihn mit großer Konzentration zurück, und dann fragt er das nächstbeste Mädchen, dass eben zur Tür reinkommt, ob sie weiß, wo Natalie Johansson ist.

„Natalie hat einen Kurs auf dem Versuchsgut der Uni in Thorshälla und sie wird erst morgen wieder hier sein", sagt die Studentin.

Remus Magen rebelliert und krampft schon wieder. Zu viel Schokolade, zu groß die Enttäuschung, er wollte es wirklich hinter sich bringen, ein Aufschub von vierundzwanzig Stunden erscheint ihm auf einmal unerträglich und gleichzeitig fällt eine enorme Spannung von ihm ab, und er ist froh, dass er sich noch einen Tag an seine Hoffnungen klammern kann.

Er nickt kurz, dann verschwindet er mit langen Schritten den Gang hinunter. Die Damentoilette rettet ihn vor einer peinlichen Situation, sein vegetatives System spiegelt das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf und seiner Psyche.

Er appariert von einer Toilettenkabine in die nächste, und er hat Glück, die am Bahnhof ist auch leer. Dass er einem Jonkey auf den Kopf hätte apparieren können, wird ihm erst zu spät bewusst.

Schon der Anblick des Kiosks, der die Schokolade verkauft ist schwer zu ertragen, aber Remus muss dort entlang, denn er braucht seine Tasche wieder aus dem Schließfach. Die Rezeptionistin seines Hotels ist nicht wenig erstaunt, ihn schon wieder einzuchecken, und er füllt stoisch das Anmeldeformular zum zweiten Mal aus.

Sie fragt ihn, ob er beruflich in Stockholm zu tun hat, und er verneint, dann sieht er die Frau Mitte Fünfzig mit ihren grauen Haaren und dem freundlichen Gesicht an, versucht ein Lächeln, was auch halb gelingt, und sagt, es handele sich um Herzensangelegenheiten, und es stelle sich jedoch als viel schwieriger als erwartet heraus.

Sie sagt eine Weile nichts, und dann meint sie zu ihm, in Herzensdingen gebe es nun mal kein grau, sondern nur schwarz oder weiß, und man müsse schon den Mut für Ehrlichkeit aufbringen, wenn man nicht lebenslang einer verpassten Chance nachtrauern wolle. Ihre Augen sehen traurig dabei aus.

**oooOOOooo**

Wenn Remus ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, dann gibt es keinen Grund für Natalie, sich wieder mit ihm einzulassen.

Er hat sie verletzt, und dann ist er spurlos verschwunden, nicht wie sie, die einen triftigen Grund hatte, sondern nebulös und ohne eine Anschrift zu hinterlassen.

Was soll er ihr sagen über die vielen Wochen im September und Oktober, die er völlig von der Bildfläche verschwunden war?

Und kümmerte es sie überhaupt?

Immerhin hat sie hier ihr Leben aus der Zeit vor Straßburg fortgesetzt, mit ihren Freunden, ihren Eltern, mit ihrem Pferd Thor vermutlich.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihm Ende September nur geschrieben, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren solle?

Aber Remus will nicht ehrlich zu sich sein.

Er will nur Natalie, will ihre Stimme hören, hören, dass sie ihm sagt, dass alles wie vorher wird, er will seine Hände durch ihr seidiges Haar gleiten lassen und ihren Körper unter seinem spüren, ihre warme Haut an der seinen.

Das wenigstens ist ehrlich.

Und dann? Was will er dann? Sie mit nach England nehmen? Und wohin dort? Er hat weder eine Wohnung in London, die diesen Begriff verdient, noch einen Job.

Immerhin, er hat jetzt einen Magister in Arithmantik und ein paar Scheine in Mathe und Physik. Für den Magister in Arithmantik ist er jung, sein Examen – das weiß er bereits - wird exzellent sein, aber was es wirklich wert ist in der magischen Gesellschaft, muss sich erst noch erweisen, angesichts seiner Lykantrophie.

Vielleicht kann er genug verdienen, um einen permanenten Portschlüssel zu finanzieren, London –Stockholm, ein paar mal die Woche. Wie er ihr das Doppelleben erklären soll, weiß er nicht. Er müsste ihr dann vielleicht doch sagen, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Dazu müsste er sich mit ihr verloben, das sieht das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung von er-weiß-nicht-mehr-wann vor.

Stunden lang liegt er auf dem Bett, starrt an die Zimmerdecke und versucht, zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Doch alles, was am Ende übrig bleibt, ist seine ungestillte Sehnsucht nach ihr.

Er könnte bekommen, was er will, die Worte, nach denen er sich so sehnt, und ihren Körper, nach dem er sich verzehrt, er muss nur zu ihr hin apparieren, und ein _Imperio_ erledigt den Rest.

Remus erschrickt zutiefst über sich selbst. Ein zynischer Gedanke durchfährt ihn. Mit etwas Glück könnte er irgendwann in Askaban die Zelle neben der von Sirius bekommen. Alte Freude, wieder vereint, den Unverzeihlichen sei dank.

Es muss ein Ende haben.

Jetzt.

Nein, nicht jetzt.

Jetzt ist sie auf dem Versuchsgut und melkt Kühe oder füttert Hühner oder was immer sie dort tut. (Natalie analysiert die Computersteuerung der Melkanlage, Remus erster Gedanke ist also gar nicht so weit hergeholt.)

Morgen also. Morgen bestimmt. Ohne Frühstück, ohne Zeitung, ohne Kakao im Bahnhof.

Draußen beginnt es zu dämmern. Die Nacht kommt früh in Stockholm in November und es schneit auch wieder. Dicke Flocken trudeln aus dem wolkenverhangenen dunklen Himmel, und dann werden es immer mehr, immer kleinere, von der Sorte, die dann auch liegen bleibt und die Welt in ein Winterwunderland verwandelt.

Remus muss sich ablenken, sonst wird er definitiv durchdrehen. Er übt Verwandlungen, bis seine Stabhand schmerzt. Fernseher in Radio, optisch kein Problem, tatsächlich spielt das Radio nur den Ton des Fernsehers, Remus versteht zu wenig von der Technik, die dahinter steht, um ein besseres Resultat zu erzielen. Grüne Tapete in Rote, das geht schon besser, und sein Bett in eine Luftmatraze, den grünen Teppich in gelb, aus der Topfpflanze ein Brombeerbusch mit reifen Früchten, das ist kein Problem.

Remus hat zerstochene Finger und eine rote Zunge (seine Verwandlung bezog die Beschwörung wunderbar starker, spitzer Dornen mit ein), als er schließlich ins Muggelkino geht und sich einen Film über einen Mann, der die Liebe einer Indianerin gewinnt und das Vertrauen eines Wolfes, ansieht.

Der Film ist voller Ausdruck und starker Bilder, aber am Ende ist der Wolf tot und der Mann lebt, er selbst wäre dankbar für dieses Ende, und wenn Natalie ihm dann zehnmal im Wald abhängen würde bei ihrem Training und er ihr manches Mal einen Korb geben müsste angesichts ihres Hungers nach Sex, das wäre besser als ein verfluchter Werwolf zu sein.

Als er nachts in sein Hotel zurückkehrt, hadert er nicht mehr nur mit seinem Herzen, sondern mit seinem ganzen Leben. Er hat sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt, die Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, die der Wolf in ihm mit sich bringt, aber heute Nacht hasst er ihn, dafür, dass er sein Leben ruiniert, ihn aus der Gesellschaft der Menschen ausschließt, und dafür, dass er laut und vernehmlich nach Natalie heult.

Der Wolf heult und heult, und Remus muss seine Tränen weinen, er hat nicht die Kraft und auch nicht wirklich den Willen, ihn zu unterdrücken. Er hatte lange nicht mehr eine solche Krise, aber er weiß, dass es ihm morgen früh besser gehen wird, wenn er jetzt nachgibt und auch irgendwann Schlaf findet.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

_Fußballfrei – auch das gibt es diesen Sommer bei der WM 2006. Morgen geht es wieder rund, Deutschland gegen Argentinien, da heißt es Daumen drücken. _

_Dies hier ist das vierte Kapitel und es ist ein Ausfluss des öden Schweiz-Spiels (gegen die Ukraine), in dem es die Eidgenossen versäumt haben, auch nur ein einziges Mal das Tor zu treffen._

_Also hatte ich Zeit für andere Dinge, während meine Männer vor dem Fernseher gähnten, und so gibt es ein neues Kapitel mit Remus in der schwedischen Hauptstadt. Gefunden hat er sie ja nun. Man darf gespannt sein, ob er sich diesmal traut, sich zu zeigen und zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, unser ewig zweifelnder Lieblingswolf._

_Also los, vorab einen Becher eisgekühlte Schokolade mit Cointreau und ab dafür._

**

* * *

**

**Natalie**

Als Remus erwacht, ist es schon hell draußen und die Zeit fürs Frühstück vorbei. Wieder bezahlt er seine Rechnung und checkt aus, wieder geht er zum Bahnhof. Ohne Frühstück braucht er zumindest einen Becher Tee.

Sie haben nur Kaffee oder Kakao im Kiosk, und wieder verbrennt er sich fast die Lippen an der heißen schokoladigen Köstlichkeit.

Er stellt fest, dass das Leben in Stockholm ausgesprochen teuer ist: Er hat noch zwanzig Kronen und ein paar englische Pfund in der Tasche, dann muss er wieder eine Eule nach Hause schicken und seinen Vater um Geld bitten. Das ist ihm nicht angenehm, aber er kann es nun mal nicht ändern. Doch er weiß, dass diese Bettelei schleunigst ein Ende finden muss.

Der Weg zur Umwelttechnik ist diesmal schon nicht mehr so fremd, und er findet den Seminarraum ohne Probleme wieder. Schon als er die Treppe hinauf steigt, nimmt er Witterung auf. Sie ist dort oben, kein Zweifel, etwas Blumiges und Bergwind, das ist Natalie.

Er zögert einen Moment, dann öffnet er die Tür. Der Unterricht hat noch nicht angefangen, die Studenten sitzen und stehen in Grüppchen zusammen und kaum jemand nimmt Notiz von dem jungen Mann, der jetzt unschlüssig im Türrahmen steht.

Sie steht in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, von ihm abgewandt, neben ihr steht der Blonde, den Arm locker über ihren Schultern, er sagt etwas auf Schwedisch und alle lachen. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann bemerkt schließlich, dass Remus fortwährend zu Natalie hinstarrt, er tippt sie an und bedeutet ihr, sich umzudrehen.

„...guy from yesterday" hört Remus, und Natalie dreht sich um, sie sieht ihn und dann erkennt sie ihn und ihre Augen weiten sich. Dunkelblaue Seen, kalt und bodenlos tief.

Die Zeit steht still.

Remus hört nur noch das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens, er spürt den harten Puls an seiner Stirn und wie eine Hitze in ihm aufsteigt, sein Gesicht flutet und Röte seine Wangen überzieht.

_Er wird nie rot, eigentlich, er ist zumindest nie rot geworden, wenn er Mc Gonagall belügen musste, um Sirius und James nach einer ihrer vielen Dummheiten zu decken. Er wurde auch nicht rot, wenn er Lilly und James später besuchte, nachdem sie bereits verheiratet waren, obwohl der erste Moment mit Lilly immer ein Besonderer war. Er freute sich, sie zu sehen, aber er schämte sich auch jedes Mal aufs Neue ins Bodenlose._

Natalies Augen sind immer noch weit aufgerissen, und ihre Pupillen riesig, wie bei einem Reh im Wald, wenn der Wolf es überrascht.

‚Merlin, sie hat Angst vor mir', denkt Remus, und seine Welt beginnt zusammenzubrechen. Alle Hoffnungen und Gedanken scheinen vergeblich gewesen zu sein und der Raum dreht sich um ihn.

Aber dann schüttelt Natalie ihre Erstarrung ab, sie stürmt die Treppe des Hörsaals hoch und fliegt sie beinahe auf ihn zu.

Er steht völlig steif, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingt und ihm etwas ins Ohr sagt, sie sagt es schnell und auf Schwedisch und er versteht es nicht.

Er ist völlig perplex, er hat mit Fragen gerechnet, mit Vorwürfen, aber nicht mit ihrem Körper, der sich jetzt an ihn schmiegt, nicht mit ihren Baumschlangenhauthänden an seinem Gesicht und schon gar nicht mit ihren Lippen auf seinem Mund.

_Endlich_ begreift er, dass sie wirklich vor ihm steht, dass sie ihm offensichtlich verziehen hat, dass sie ihn – vielleicht – immer noch will, und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flattern wie ein Haufen wild gewordener Snitches durcheinander.

_Endlich_ reagiert er, der Bann bricht und die Zeit läuft weiter.

_Endlich_ gehorchen ihm seine Arme, Hände und Finger wieder und er hält sie fest, ganz fest.

Er sieht in ihre Bergseenaugen, die immer noch dunkelblau, aber nicht mehr kalt, sondern weich sind wie blauer Samt, und _endlich_ finden sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss, der ihm seine Fragen beantwortet und seine Zweifel fortspült.

Tumult erhebt sich in dem kleinen Hörsaal, Remus hört Applaus und als er schließlich widerwillig von ihr lässt, stehen die Anderen um sie herum und grinsen.

„Hey, Natalie, gut aufgepasst im Reproduktions-Workshop?"

„Zugabe, Zugabe!"

„Ist das der Engländer mit dem du uns seit September auf die Nerven fällst?"

Es ist der große Blonde, der diese Frage stellt, und Remus blickt in sein offenes, fröhliches Gesicht. Remus versteht nichts von dem, was sie rufen, aber er kann Zustimmung und Ablehnung gut unterscheiden, und was ihm hier entgegenschlägt und sich in den Gesichtern von Natalies Kommilitonen spiegelt, ist ausschließlich positive Emotion und Anteilnahme.

Natalie nickt, sie kann nicht sprechen, und verwundert stellt Remus fest, dass Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln schimmern.

„Das ist ja wirklich eine rührende Szene" beendet eine leicht zynische Stimme das allgemeine Gejohle. Der Professor ist durch die Tür herein gekommen, und er spricht Englisch, (und nein, es ist nicht Snape!) denn dies hier ist der internationale Kurs für Agrartechnik.

„Wenn Sie sich jetzt bitte auf ihre Plätze begeben würden, auch die werte Miss Johansson, und unser Gast kann gerne bleiben, so er meinen Unterricht nicht stört, aber wir wollen doch jetzt aus den rosa Wolken, die hier offensichtlich erklommen werden, in die zweifelsohne ernüchternden Tiefen der Erntemaschinenkonstruktion hinab steigen."

Remus, dessen Bedürfnis an Tiefen zunächst einmal gestillt ist, und der auch nicht eineinhalb Stunden angestarrt und betuschelt werden will, entschuldigt sich, zuerst bei Natalie („Ich hole dich nach dem Seminar ab" sagt er, drückt kurz ihre Hand und gönnt sich noch einen Blick in die berauschend blaue Sphäre ihrer Augen), dann bei dem Professor („Verzeih'n Sie die Störung"), verlässt danach den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Ja!" ruft er lautlos aus und ballt die Faust, ein Aufschrei aus einem Gefühl der Erleichterung, des Glücks, aber auch des Triumphes.

Er hat auf ganzer Linie gewonnen, er fühlt sich wie ein Ritter, der den Kopf des Drachen, die Prinzessin und das halbe Königreich errungen hat.

Nun gut, er ist ein Ritter ohne Schloss und derzeit ohne Stellung, aber das wird sich finden.

Auf dem Weg zum Technikum hat er gestern eine Cafeteria gesehen, und hier wird er die Zeit totschlagen und auf Natalie warten, bis das Seminar nachher vorbei ist. Hier gibt es niemanden, der ihn anstarrt, sie haben sogar Schokomuffins und englischen Tee, letzteren im Beutel, aber das Leben ist auch so perfekt genug für Remus Lupin.

Er hat Muffins (und die Schweden machen sie mit viel Butter und dicken Schokoladenstücken und Blaubeeren drin), er hat Tee, er hat noch eine halbe englische Zeitung von gestern und er hat Natalie.

Heute Nacht – seine Hände zittern ein bisschen, wenn er daran denkt, sie zu halten, und er kann es nicht lassen, kann nicht widerstehen, sich vorzustellen wie es sein wird, wieder neben ihr zu liegen und ihre Haut zu spüren.

Er fühlt das Blut in seinen Unterleib schießen und gleich darauf in seine Wangen, obwohl hier niemand seine Gedanken lesen kann. Er versucht verzweifelt, an etwas sehr Unerotisches zu denken, und der Gedanke an Dolores Umbridge aus dem Zaubereiministerium führt letztlich zum Erfolg.

Irgendwann wird es Zeit zurück zu gehen, und er wirft seinen alten Mantel über, und draußen bemerkt er, wie hell der Himmel auf einmal ist. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien und der Schnee auf Wegen und dem parkähnlichen Campus ist rein, pulvrig und sehr weiß.

Er schluckt Remus' Schritte, und perlt von seinen Schuhen ab, dessen _Energete_ und wasserabweisender Zauber jetzt stark genug sind, um seine Füße warm zu halten.

Remus würde sich jetzt sogar in den Muggelaufzug wagen, aber er bevorzugt es, die Treppen mit federnden Schritten hoch zu laufen.

Seine goldene Taschenuhr, es ist eine kleine Damenuhr und sie gehörte seiner Mutter (die große Silberne des Großvaters hat er verständlicherweise gerne seinem Bruder überlassen), zeigt viertel nach zwölf, und endlich, um halb eins, öffnet sich die Tür und Natalie quillt mit der Horde Studenten aus dem Raum, und nur ein paar von ihnen lassen sich jetzt auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen von der rührseligen kleinen Szene aufhalten, die Remus und Natalie veranstalten.

„Kommt ihr mit zum essen, oder lebt ihr von Luft und Liebe?" fragt eine Frau mit braunen Locken auf Englisch, und der Blonde lacht.

Natalie löst sich aus Remus' Umarmung, sieht ihn fragend an, bevor sie antwortet:„Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger – zumindest nicht auf matschige Spaghetti oder fetttriefende Köttbullar. Und Remus hat offensichtlich schon die Muffins in der Cafete probiert", sie lacht und küsst ihm einen Schokofleck aus dem Mundwinkel.

Die beiden Anderen zucken die Schulter und schlendern gutgelaunt zum Essen davon, dabei nehmen sie noch eine englisch sprechende Studentin ins Schlepptau, und Remus hört den Blonden sagen: „Das ist doch der Engländer, den Natalie in Frankreich kennen gelernt hat. Scheint eine ganz heftige Sache zu sein, sie war völlig neben der Spur, als sie zurückkam. Und dann noch das mit Bengt..."

Remus hört nur mit einem Ohr zu. Sehen will er ohnehin nur Natalie.

„Du gibst mir den Vorzug vor Spaghetti und Fleischbällchen?" fragt er, und seine Stimme hat einen ganz komischen Klang, heiser und ein bisschen neckend und dazu noch mit einem Hauch von Anspannung, dass sie jetzt vielleicht sagen könnte, dass Spaghetti ihr eigentlich lieber wären.

„Remus" sagt sie nur, küsst ihn und drängt ihn dabei in den leeren Seminarraum. Ihre Hände sind unter seinem Pullover und ihre Lippen finden zielsicher die empfindliche Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und seinem linken Ohr. Einen Moment gibt er sich ihr völlig hin, es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an, doch dann reißt er sich zusammen. Er will etwas anderes.

„Natalie, nein" keucht er, und fängt ihre Schmetterlingsfinger wieder ein.

Sie lacht schelmisch. „Ich habe auf Spaghetti verzichtet" sagt sie und presst ihren Körper an seinen.

„Ja, nein, bitte..." Das Blut schießt wieder in seine Wangen, zumindest die wenigen Milliliter, die noch nicht in seinem Unterleib eine schmerzende Beule geformt haben.

Er schiebt sie vorsichtig ein Stück weg, um ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Bitte, nicht hier, Natalie, nicht auf die Schnelle."

Der Wolf heult entrüstet auf. Das kann der Mensch doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen? Nicht jetzt, wo sie hier ist, er ihre Hitze spürt und sogar riechen kann, wie sehr sie ihn will.

„Ich habe solche Sehnsucht nach Dir, glaub mir" sagt Remus, und der hungrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen bestätigt seine Worte eindrucksvoll, „aber ich will dich ohne Hast, und alleine, ohne potentielle Zuschauer."

„Ich mag Zuschauer" schnurrt sie.

„Ich weiß" stöhnt er, „aber bitte, nicht diesmal. Geh mit mir aus, heute Abend, ja? Lass uns was essen gehen und _dann_..." In diesem Moment weiß er nicht, wohin er dann mit ihr gehen soll, er hat kein Hotel mehr, auch kein Geld mehr dafür, jedenfalls nicht nach einem Abendessen, und Stockholm im Winter hat sicher einiges an Sehenswürdigkeiten, bestimmt auch schöne Strände, aber ohne die französische Sonne wird es ziemlich ungemütlich werden.

„_Dann_ klingt prima" sagt sie und küsst ihn wieder, „aber wenn das so ist, brauch ich jetzt ein Muffin und einen Kaffee."

Sie gehen nicht in das Uni-Cafe, sondern in ein kleines Bistro in einem alternativen Kulturzentrum in der Nähe, und Natalie bestellt Kaffee und Muffins für sich und Würstchen für Remus.

„Danke" sagt er, als sie ihm den Teller rüber schiebt, „aber das musst du nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss" sagt sie, „aber du bist ganz dünn geworden, ich habe deine Rippen gespürt vorhin." Und wieder hat sie eine Hand unter seinem Pullover, und er muss scharf die Luft einziehen, weil kleine Lavabäche über seine Haut zu fließen scheinen, wo immer sie ihn berührt.

„Nataliiiiiie – so kann ich nicht essen". Er muss lachen und ihre Augen strahlen wie ein schwedischer Sommerhimmel.

So sitzen sie da, die Blicke ineinander verschlungen, und er zieht ihre Hand an seinen Mund und küsst ihre Finger, einen nach dem anderen, jeder Kuss ein stummes Versprechen.

* * *

TBC

_So ich es noch nicht persönlich getan habe (per mail): Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Lina, Anne, Alysha, Melina, Nemea, Bine und Abhaya. _

_Ihr seid nicht bei dieser Aufzählung dabei? Dann könnte es daran liegen, dass ihr noch nicht reviewed habt ;-) _

_Push the button, thank you so much!_


	5. Requiem

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben,_

_Na, da haben Klinsis Rumpelfußballer zumindest erfolgreich Elfer verwandelt, wobei, wie schon geschrieben, ich bei Elfern immer ein etwas anderes Bild vor dem geistigen Auge habe, siehe "Ein Sommer in Strasburg". ;-)_

_So viel oller Fußball, und ich konnte nicht schreiben, weil mittlerweile mein Sohn auch schon multitaskingfähig ist, und gleichzeitig Fußball gucken und "Gothic" spielen kann - an meinem Computer. Weihnachten spätestens kriege ich wieder einen Eigenen... _

_Dieses Kapitel hier, Ihr werdet's merken, wurde nicht nebenbei beim Fußball geschrieben, sondern in nächtlicher Sitzung. _

**_Diesmal solltet Ihr auf die Musikempfehlung nicht verzichten, ich empfehle für den Anfang etwas Leichtes, "IF I was" von Midge Ure (kennen manche noch als Sänger von ULTRAVOX) und dann unbedingt was Italienisches, z. B. "Adresso tu" von Eros Ramazzotti, und zum Finale Pflicht: Mozarts Requiem. Wann Ihr es anstellen müßt, steht im Text. Macht es an, wenn Natalie das auch tut._**

**_Viel Spaß mit diesem "katholischen" Kapitel..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Das Requiem**

Natalie muss zurück, sie hat noch zwei Veranstaltungen heute. Remus mag sie kaum gehen lassen. Er will sie küssen, jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts und ihres Halses mit kleinen sanften Küssen bedecken. Und sie treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn, sie kann einfach ihre Finger nicht bei sich lassen.

Die Bedienung sieht ständig zu ihnen hinüber und grinst. In England hätte sie die Nase gerümpft, denkt Remus, aber das hier ist eine andere Welt.

Schließlich wird es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Natalie bezahlt und als Remus protestiert, sagt sie lachend, dass er ja am Abend bezahlen könne, schließlich wolle er sie ausführen.

Ein langer Kuss, eine irritierte Nachfrage („Was ist das in Deinem Mund?" „Remus, manchmal glaube ich, dass du hinter dem Mond lebst. Es ist ein Zungenpiercing."), und dann winkt sie ihm zu und läuft über den Hof.

Remus geht langsam zum Bahnhof zurück. Er hat Zeit. Mittlerweile scheint die Sonne, der Schnee glitzert auf Bäumen und Dächern, und er genießt es, einfach nur die Schönheit der alten Königsstadt zu bewundern.

In einer Nebenstraße entdeckt er ein Antiquariat. Er kann nicht widerstehen und betritt den Laden. Der Geruch nach alten Büchern schlägt ihm entgegen, nach Papierstaub und in Leder gebundenen Kladden.

Er streicht durch die Gänge, und in einem Regal mit fremdsprachiger Literatur findet er eine Erstausgabe von Byron. Liebesgedichte. Sie ist perfekt erhalten und mit farbigen Jugendstildrucken illustriert. Und sie ist mehr als günstig, wenn man ihren Wert bedenkt. Doch der Betrag, den Remus in seinem Portemonnaie hat, reicht nicht aus, und er muss auch noch über die nächsten Tage kommen damit. Dennoch spricht er mit dem Buchhändler, und der macht ihm einen Preis, bei dem Remus nicht nein sagen kann. Und er verhilft ihm zu Bargeld. Drei Häuser weiter, erfährt er, gibt es einen Pfandleiher.

Remus tut etwas, dass er sich noch heute Morgen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Er versetzt seine Uhr. Es fällt ihm nicht mal schwer, er wird sie in ein paar Tagen wieder auslösen, wenn sein Vater ihm Geld geschickt hat. „Ein letztes Mal" denkt er, doch er befürchtet, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein wird, dass er seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten muss.

Er holt das Buch ab, dann geht er in die Eulerei, die sich neben dem schwedischen Zaubereiministerium befindet, getarnt hinter einer Muggelpost, und schickt seinem Vater ein Pergament.

Remus setzt sich in ein kleines Cafe und versinkt in Byrons Welt. Die Bedienung scheucht ihn irgendwann auf. Es sei sieben, sie würden gleich schließen, abends sei zu. Er bezahlt und läuft die wenigen Meter zum Bahnhof. Er holt seine Tasche aus dem Schließfach, mal wieder, aber diesmal pfeift er fröhlich vor sich hin, er ist so voller Freude, er könnte die ganze Welt umarmen, oder doch lieber nur Natalie.

Es sind seine letzten sauberen Klamotten, und er ist froh, dass er das weiße Hemd aufgehoben hat. Er betrachtet sich im zerbrochenen Spiegel der Bahnhofstoilette. Kein besonders romantischer Ort, aber halb so schlimm wie er in London wäre. Stockholm ist eine reiche Stadt, und man sieht es sogar an den Bahnhofstoiletten, die relativ sauber und intakt sind. Der Sprung im Spiegel ist neu. Gestern war er noch völlig in Ordnung.

„Remus Lupin, du kennst bereits den Erhaltungsstand der Bahnhofstoiletten in Europas Metropolen, es wird Zeit, dass du einen Job findest" sagt er zu sich selbst, und es liegt nur ein Hauch Bitterkeit in seinen Worten.

Er bringt seine Tasche zurück ins Schließfach, er will sie nicht mitschleppen heute Nacht, er kann sie morgen holen.

Pünktlich um fünf vor acht appariert er zum Park in der Nähe des Wohnheims. Erst als er vor der Tür steht, fällt ihm ein, dass er keine Blumen für sie hat. Nach einem Moment der Kopflosigkeit erinnert er sich seiner Fähigkeiten – immerhin ist er ein Zauberer.

Er sieht sich um: Ein kahler Baum neben der Einfahrt. Remus fummelt ein Muggeltaschenmesser aus seiner Manteltasche, es ist rot mit einem weißen Kreuz, und es ist ausgesprochen praktisch. Natalie hat es ihm geschenkt, weil er sich am Kronkorken einer Bierflasche die Fingerkuppe aufgeschnitten hat auf einer ihrer Touren. Er schneidet ein paar Zweige ab, dann sieht er sich vorsichtig um, und als niemand da ist, zieht er den Stab und murmelt „_Floris_". Die Zweige schlagen aus und treiben Blüten, und Remus hat Glück, es sind Kirschzweige. Er überlegt: Er könnte jetzt Rosen daraus machen, aber die Verwandlung ist komplizierter und würde nur ein paar Stunden anhalten, der Zauber auf den Zweigen ist permanent. Er entscheidet sich für die sicherere Variante.

Dann steht er vor ihrer Tür. Seine Hand zittert, als er die Klingel drückt. Aber diesmal tut er es.

Natalie öffnet. Und sie trägt einen Traum in Rot, ein enges Kleid und Remus ist sprachlos.

Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und nimmt ihm die Zweige ab.

„Wow, wo hast du denn Kirschblüten her, um diese Jahreszeit? Remus, du bist ja wahnsinnig, die müssen so teuer gewesen sein."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ja? Kostet mich ein Lächeln und ein bisschen Hokuspokus."

Natalie lacht und Remus ist glücklich.

Sie zeigt ihm die große Wohnküche, die sie sich mit fünf anderen Studenten teilt, es gibt zwei kleine Bäder und einen Flur, von dem die ebenfalls winzigen Zimmer angehen.

„Die Wohnung in Straßburg war schöner" seufzt sie. „Bevor ich da runter gegangen bin, hatte ich hier eine kleine Wohnung in der Altstadt, aber ich wollte Thor diesmal mit nach Stockholm nehmen, damit ich nicht immer am Wochenende nach Göteborg muss und sein Stall will auch bezahlt werden."

„Ich finde es hier sehr gemütlich" sagt Remus mit Blick auf das breite Hochbett, dann küsst er sie, ganz vorsichtig. Wenn sie sich jetzt an ihn presst, hat er verloren. Aber Natalie freut sich offensichtlich aufs Ausgehen, sie angelt jetzt ein paar kniehohe Stiefel aus ihrem Schrank und sie hat ihr Haar sogar hochgesteckt. Remus freut sich darauf, es nachher Strähne für Strähne zu lösen, und der Gedanke lässt ihn schon wieder hart werden.

Merlin, sie müssen raus hier, sonst ist es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen". Seine Stimme klingt heiser.

„Wo führst du mich denn hin?" fragte sie neugierig, als sie auf der Straße stehen.

„Nun ja" lächelt er, „es ist ja eigentlich Deine Stadt, aber ich habe in der Altstadt ein kleines italienisches Restaurant gesehen, dass sah sehr freundlich aus. Und sie haben Bilder von Bergen an der Wand."

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen sie vor der „Tiroler Stub'n" und Natalie biegt sich vor lachen. „Italienisch" so sagt sie, „ist ein weiter Begriff".

Remus beharrt darauf, dass Südtirol zumindest zu Italien gehört, und Natalie lenkt – immer noch lachend - ein.

Das Restaurant stellt sich als klein, aber sehr nobel heraus. Doch Remus kümmert es heute nicht, und Natalie hat keine Ahnung, dass es ihn eigentlich kümmern müsste. Er hat ihr nie etwas davon gesagt. Das Leben in Frankreich mit Natalie war preiswert, Camping und Kochen auf dem Gaskocher, das teuerste war noch die Sportausrüstung, und Remus hat sie Second Hand gekauft. Außerdem muss Natalie auch rechnen, ein Pferd ist ein teures Vergnügen und Fechtstunden ebenfalls.

Sie bestellen Schlutzkrapfen und Kasnocken und einen trockenen Rotwein. Remus hat Recht behalten, der Restaurantbesitzer ist Südtiroler. Als er hört, wie Natalie Remus die Bergpanoramen auf den Bildern erklärt, gesellt er sich zu ihnen, und eine Weile erzählt sie ihm, welche Gipfel sie schon erklettert hat und welche sie noch ersteigen möchte, sie fachsimpeln ein bisschen, und dann zieht sich der freundliche Herr diskret wieder zurück. Später wird der Wein aufs Haus gehen, aber das ahnen Remus und Natalie noch nicht.

„Bist du sehr traurig, dass wir nicht in die Alpen gefahren sind, Remus?" fragt sie plötzlich. Das ist der Augenblick, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hat. Jetzt werden sie über das sprechen müssen, was geschehen ist.

„Ich habe wohl kein Recht dazu, weil es allein meine Schuld ist, aber ja, ich bin traurig gewesen. Aber jetzt bis du ja hier. Allting ska bli bra (_Alles wird gut werden_), n'est-ce pas?" Er nimmt ihre Hand.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Bruder?"

Natalie lächelt, aber es ist ein trauriges Lächeln. „Besser, aber nicht gut. Er ist noch in der Reha-Klinik hier in der Nähe. Ich besuche ihn oft. Wenn du willst, kannst du am Wochenende mitkommen, er freut sich sicher, mal ein neues Gesicht zu sehen, und nicht immer nur seine langweilige Schwester. Die meisten seiner tollen Freunde finden ihn jetzt nicht mehr cool, seit er im Rollstuhl sitzt, und deswegen kommen sie immer seltener, und viele gar nicht mehr."

Natalies Augen sind auf einmal dunkel vor Trauer und Zorn.

„Das tut mir sehr leid" sagt Remus. „Ich verstehe, dass du nicht zurückgekommen bist, danach."

Er lässt das „danach" im Raum stehen. Es kann „nach dem Unfall" oder „nach meinem Fehler" bedeuten, und Natalie ist großzügig. Sie will nicht darin bohren. Vielleicht tut es ihr auch zu weh. Verzeihen und vergessen sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

„Ich habe dir geschrieben, nachdem Bengt über den Berg war und ich wieder klar denken konnte. Ich habe ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht, um mit allem klar zu kommen" sagt sie.

„Mit allem", das ist so unbestimmt wie Remus' „danach".

„Ich war schon nicht mehr in Straßburg, als du Ende September geschrieben hast" sagt Remus. „Ich musste nach London zurück, wegen…einer Familiensache" –Merlin, wie er es hasst, sie zu belügen! – „und dann habe ich das Studium dort weiter gemacht. Ich hatte Prüfungen und alles war so schwierig, ich wollte wirklich schon viel früher zu dir kommen."

Er fühlt sich ein bisschen hilflos. Er hat viel riskiert in Ungarn, und er würde ihr gerne davon erzählen, zum einen könnte sie ihn dann ein bisschen, nur ein kleines bisschen bewundern, aber vor allem würde er sie gerne an seinem wirklichen Leben teilhaben lassen, nicht nur an dem kleinen Muggelausschnitt davon.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich Dir Ende September geschrieben habe, wenn Du die Briefe nie bekommen hast" fragt sie, und er sieht einen Zweifel in ihren Augen aufblitzen.

„Von deiner Mutter" sagt Remus, „sie hat mir auch deine Adresse hier in Stockholm gegeben."

„Von meiner Mutter?" staunt sie, und Remus muss die ganze Göteborg-Geschichte erzählen, er erzählt es charmant und lässt Olegs deutliche ‚Warnungen' geflissentlich aus, und für eine Weile haben sie sich viel zu erzählen, weil jede Kleinigkeit, die Remus erzählt, Natalie an Geschichten von zuhause erinnert. Er ist dankbar, dass er einfach zuhören und sie ansehen kann, wenn sie vom Sommer erzählt, von der Sonne die fast nicht untergeht, von Olegs legendären Barbecues, und vom Winter, vom Polarlicht in Norwegen oder vom Warten auf den Tomten, den Weihnachtsmann und dem Ringelreihen um den Christbaum.

Ganz leise, damit keiner im Restaurant es hört, schließlich ist es erst November, singt sie ihm ein schwedisches Weihnachtslied vor. „Nu är det Jul igen" (Jetzt ist wieder Weihnachten).

Remus hält ihre Hand, lauscht dem weichen Akzent in ihrer Stimme und dann fällt ihm etwas ein.

„Ich hab noch was für Dich." Er kramt in seiner Tasche.

„Schließ deine Augen."

Sie macht folgsam die Augen zu.

Vorsichtig steckt er ihr den Kupferring mit der Rune für „Stärke" an den Finger, sie öffnet die Augen und erkennt ihn sofort.

„Oh, Remus! Wo hast du den her?" Sie sieht ihn gespannt an.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden." Er erzählt von der Cellistin.

Natalie weint, nur ein paar helle Tränen, lautlos. „Ich habe ihn in den Kasten geworfen" sagt sie schließlich leise und putzt sich die Nase. „Ich war so wütend."

„Und ich war so dumm" sagt er, und streichelt die Hand mit dem Ring. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Natalie, ich verspreche, das es nie, nie wieder vorkommt." Seine Stimme ist heiser. Er will sie noch etwas fragen. Aber nicht hier drin.

„Lass uns gehen, ja?"

Sie nickt, er zahlt, und die Rechnung ist Schwindel erregend für Remus, auch ohne den Wein, der aufs Haus geht, weil sie so bezaubernd von der Schönheit der Südtiroler Dolomiten geschwärmt hat.

Draußen pfeift ihnen der Ostwind kalt um die Ohren. Es riecht nach noch mehr Schnee.

Sanft legt er seine Arme um sie, dann lehnt er sie sachte gegen eine Hauswand. Eine der altmodischen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet ihr Gesicht, er kann jede Regung darin erkennen.

„Natalie, willst Du mir etwas versprechen?" Er wartet ihre Antwort nicht ab, und was soll sie auch sagen, sie weiß ja noch gar nicht, was er von ihr will.

„Bitte, was auch immer zwischen uns passiert, heute Nacht, morgen, oder irgendwann, der Ring ist ein Geschenk, und ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst. Wirf ihn nicht wieder fort, auch nicht wenn du mal wütend bist auf mich."

„Remus…"

„Nein, bitte, hör mir zu. Ich bin manchmal auch nur ein Mensch, und ich mache Fehler, ich werde immer wieder welche machen, wobei ich hoffe, nicht immer wieder dieselben. Falls Du irgendwann Grund hast, böse oder zornig auf mich zu sein, dann zieh ihn meinetwegen aus und pack ihn weg, aber wirf ihn nicht fort."

Sie sieht ihn erstaunt an.

„Remus, ich…"

„Bitte. Natalie. Versprich es mir."

Sie sieht auf den Ring an ihrem linken Ringfinger und sagt schließlich: „Ist es dir so wichtig?"

Remus nickt.

„Also schön, ich verspreche es. Ich werde ihn behalten, auch wenn ich dich nächste Woche mit meiner besten Freundin im Bett erwische."

Sie grinst.

Remus sieht sie an, und es ist sein voller Ernst als er sagt: „Das wird niemals passieren, ich schwöre es dir."

Sie nickt und lächelt, und sie gehen Hand in Hand weiter.

„Dann warst du mir die ganzen Monate treu?" fragt sie aus dem Off, und Remus erstarrt. Er denkt an die Französin am See. Wenn er Natalie jetzt die Wahrheit sagt, verliert er sie sicher wieder. ‚Ich habe hat sie so oft belogen, es kommt auf dieses eine Mal nicht an' rast es durch seinen Kopf. Aber er bringt es nicht fertig, sie schon wieder anzulügen.

„Ja, das heißt nein, ich…" diesmal ist sein Gesicht im Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung, und ihres liegt im Schatten, er kann nicht ablesen, was seine Worte anrichten. Remus holt tief Luft. „Ich dachte ich sehe Dich nie mehr wieder. Ich war so alleine und da war diese Frau…"

Natalie erspart sich und ihm den Rest. Fast.

„War es gut?" fragt sie aus dem Schatten heraus, und ihre Stimme klingt gepresst und dunkel.

„Merlin, nein, es war ziemlich schrecklich." Er schließt die Augen. Gleich wird sie ihn einfach hier stehen lassen, mit Recht. Er hat sie für eine schlechte Nummer mit einer Fremden betrogen.

Doch Natalie küsst ihn und sagt: „Bei mir war's auch schlecht. Er war einfach nicht du."

Remus steht wie vom Donner gerührt. Der Blonde, er wusste es! Wie Lava kocht die Eifersucht schlagartig in ihm hoch. Jetzt nur nicht den Kopf verlieren! Er möchte ihre Schultern gegen die Hauswand pressen und den Namen aus ihr heraus schütteln, damit er den Anderen auf der Stelle mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegen kann, aber er beherrscht sich mühsam. Sie ist seine Gefährtin, wie kann es ein anderer wagen, sie anzurühren?

„Wer?" fragt er, und es hört sich an wie ein Knurren.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, Remus, denn ich liebe nur dich." Natalie ist ruhig und ernst. Sein Zorn läuft gegen weiche Wände.

„Wer war es? Der Blonde aus deinem Seminar?" Remus hat kaum zugehört, was sie gesagt hat. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren.

„Henrik? Du liebe Güte, nein, das ist tausend Jahre vorbei. Wir sind nur Freunde."

„Also wer!" Remus schreit sie an, und er begreift erst, was er da tut, als er ihren entsetzten Blick sieht.

„Oh mein Gott" sagt er, und er stottert, dass es ihm leid tut und dass er sie jetzt nach Hause bringen wird.

In seinem Kopf toben die Elemente, Eifersucht und der unbedingte Wille, sich jetzt nicht noch einen fatalen Fehler zu erlauben, ringen ein stummes Gefecht. Der Wolf macht ihn fertig. Er rast vor Eifersucht. Remus versucht, ihn zu unterdrücken. Die Anstrengung treibt ihm selbst in der Kälte den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Sein Verstand sagt ihm, dass er kein Recht hat, sie zu verurteilen. Der stille Kampf zwischen Verstand und Instinkt geht schließlich in dieser Runde an den Verstand.

Mühsam schluckt er alle Vorwürfe. „Du hast Recht, es spielt keine Rolle."

Natalie nimmt seine Hand. Sie hat gesehen, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fallen. Sie hat auch bemerkt, wie er seine Fäuste geballt hat, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervorgetreten sind.

„Krieg das in den Griff, ja, Remus? Es gab hier ein paar Männer vor dir, von denen einige auch in Stockholm studieren oder arbeiten, und es gab auch jemanden in der letzten Zeit, denn ich war genau so allein und durcheinander wie du. Immerhin warst du spurlos verschwunden. Aber es ist egal, weil jetzt zählen nur noch du und ich. Und es ist schön, dass du mich nach Hause bringen willst, und es wäre noch schöner, wenn du heute Nacht auch bleiben würdest."

**oooOOOooo**

Ihr Blick besänftigt ihn. Die kalte Nachtluft tut ein Übriges. Sie gehen nebeneinander durch die beleuchteten Straßen, es hat wieder begonnen zu schneien. Schneeflocken tanzen im Licht der Laternen. Remus hat einen Arm um Natalie gelegt, ihr Kopf liegt an seiner Schulter.

Irgendwann haben sie das „Kungshamra" erreicht.

Remus hält Natalie fest, bevor sie die Haustür aufschließen kann. „Bist du sicher, dass ich mit dir hoch kommen soll?" Immerhin hat er sich gerade vor zwanzig Minuten einen desaströsen Ausbruch geleistet. Warum nur ist er in diesen Dingen ein solcher Idiot?

Sie lacht. „Remus, natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal. Ich will dich."

Doch Natalie irrt sich. Für Remus ist es ein bisschen wie das erste Mal, zumindest ist er ähnlich nervös. Er hat davon geträumt, sich danach gesehnt, sie zu berühren, und jetzt, als es soweit ist, ist der Erwartungsdruck einfach riesig.

Er weiß nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und mit seinem Blick, nachdem Natalie sich aus ihrer Jacke geschält hat.

„Willst du deinen Mantel nicht ausziehen?" fragt sie ihn, als er unschlüssig in der Diele steht.

Doch, er will.

Natalie nimmt ihm das schon nicht mehr sehr ansehnliche Kleidungsstück ab und hängt es an die Garderobe. Sie öffnet ihre Zimmertür und gewährt ihm Einlass in ihr kleines Reich.

Sie nimmt ein Feuerzeug vom Tisch und zündet die Kerzen an, die überall im Raum verteilt sind.

Dann steht sie vor ihm, groß und schlank, in diesem engen roten Etwas, und er kann die Hitze ihrer Haut durch den weichen Stoff hindurch spüren.

Seine Hände gleiten über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals, doch sie zittern.

Zum ersten Mal hat er Angst, zu versagen. Er könnte jetzt die Schilde herunternehmen und dem Wolf mehr Raum geben, dann wäre es einfach, doch er will sie so sehr als Mensch berühren, nicht als Zwitterwesen.

Natalie spürt seine Unsicherheit. Sie versteht es nicht, aber sie weiß auch, dass sie nicht einfach darüber hinweg gehen will.

„Lass mich mal die Stiefel ausziehen" sagt sie, und dann trägt sie die Schuhe nach draußen in den Flur, und kommt aus der Küche mit einer dickbauchigen Flasche zurück, die eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit enthält.

Sie hat zwei Gläser dabei, die sie auf dem Tisch abstellt, sie gießt etwas von der Flüssigkeit ein und diese reflektiert das Licht der Kerzen. Ein Knopfdruck auf die Fernbedienung und Mozarts Requiem flutet den Raum. _Introitus_.

„Eine Totenmesse?" fragt Remus, und auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich Erstaunen aus.

„Du bist phänomenal, weißt du das eigentlich? Nur drei Takte und schon erkennst du das Stück. Das beeindruckt mich bei dir jedes Mal aufs Neue. Aber keine Angst, nach dem Requiem kommt die Krönungsmesse" - sie hält Remus das Glas hin, doch er kann seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen lösen, deswegen trinkt Natalie einen Schluck und küsst ihn. Der scharfe aromatische Geschmack flutet seinen Mund. Weich und rund, es muss ein ziemlich edler Cognac sein.

„In C-Dur singen sie beim Finale, Forte" sagt Natalie, und Remus versinkt im _Kyrie_.

Sie nehmen sich Zeit, langsam lässt Natalie ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten und öffnet einen nach dem anderen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Ihre Hände huschen unter das T-Shirt, das er darunter trägt und malen Kreise auf seine Haut, denen ein warmer Strom nachfolgt.

Sie zieht ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf, und fährt mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über seine Schultern. Beim _Recordare_ bleibt ihr Blick an einer neuen Narbe hängen, einem „Souvenir" aus den Wäldern Ungarns.

„Eines Tages wirst du mir erzählen, wo du die alle her hast" sagt sie leise.

„Nicht heute Nacht" flüstert er und beginnt den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides langsam nach unten zu ziehen. Ihre Haut ist noch heißer als er vermutet hat. Seine Hände streicheln über ihren Rücken, finden die empfindliche Stelle über den Grübchen an den Lenden und Natalie keucht, als er ihr das Kleid langsam vom Körper nach unten streift.

Die Baritone formen das _Confutatis _ und Remus ist nicht mehr konfus, sondern klar und verloren in Konzentration._ Confutatis maledictis, _treibender Rhythmus, und wenn die Hölle denn den Verdammten zur Belohnung werden soll, so hat er, der verdammte Werwolf, doch wenigstens zuvor einen Engel besessen.

Er kniet vor Natalie, er bedeckt ihren Bauch mit Küssen, und beim _Lacrimosa_ streicht er mit der Zunge sacht über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Es ist, als würde er ein Sakrileg begehen, und es fühlt sich verteufelt gut an.

Sie werden es nicht auf Natalies Hochbett schaffen, aber der hochflorige dunkelrote Teppich in ihrem Zimmer ist weich, und sie haben so ausreichend Erfahrungen auf Wald- und Wiesenböden und schmalen Isomatten gesammelt, dass sie kein Bett brauchen.

Das _Domine_ kostet Remus seine Jeans, und Natalie interpretiert das _Libera_ der Soprane dahingehend, dass er auch keiner sonstigen Kleidung mehr bedarf. Sie _befreit_ ihn davon.

Natalie berührt sein Geschlecht nicht, aber sie beißt ihn vorsichtlich in die weiche Haut an seinen Hüften, und er bemerkt den Übergang zum _Hostias_ kaum, so sehr ist er darum bemüht, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

Er packt sie bei den Handgelenken und zieht sie sanft auf Höhe seines Gesichts. „Wenn du so weitermachst, werden wir es nicht bis zur Krönungsmesse schaffen, sondern nur bis zum _Benedictus_."

Er bedeckt ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, liebkost ihre Brüste, und als er mit der Zunge über ihren Bauch fährt und fühlt, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannen, setzt das _Sanctus_ ein, dramatisch und fordernd, und er zieht ihr den Slip über die Hüften.

Bis zum _Benedictus_ hat sie schon zweimal seinen Namen gestöhnt, immerhin, sie sind noch nicht fertig. Der getragene Rhythmus verschafft ihnen ein bisschen Luft und Remus ist hingerissen von der Harmonie des Gesangs, davon wie Bariton und Sopran sich ineinander verschlingen, während der Alt eine Klangdecke webt und der Tenor wie ein Falke über die Liebenden hinweg gleitet.

Remus erforscht Natalies Mund, sie hat ihm ganz die Führung überlassen und drängt sich gegen das liebkosende Streicheln seiner Hände. Wenn er die zarte Haut zwischen ihrem Ohr und Hals zwischen seine Zähne zieht, kann er ihr kleine Laute entlocken, die sich beinahe harmonisch ins _Agnus Dei_ mischen.

Natalie flüstert in sein Ohr, und ihre Lippen berühren es dabei nicht, aber er kann ihren warmen Atem fühlen, und es macht ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn spüren will, dass sie es nicht mehr erwarten kann, und ihre Worte sickern in das _Communio_.

„Das _Communio_" keucht Remus atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen, bevor ihre Zunge seine Lippen wieder in Brand setzen kann, „wir sind schon beim _Communio_, es ist das letzte Stück, vor der…" - sie verschließt seinen Mund mit ihren Küssen. Er stöhnt, und sie zieht ihn auf sich. Seine Hände gleiten durch ihre Haare, lösen die Spangen und das helle Seidenblond fließt über seine Finger. „…vor der Krönungsmesse" setzt er seinen Satz fort, „in C-Dur."

Und dann, endlich, setzt das _Kyrie_ der Missa ein, und der Sopran schwebt hoch über dem Chor.

Remus zieht jetzt Natalie auf sich, ihre Schenkel umschließen seine Hüften und er streicht ihr die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Auf einmal hat er es nicht mehr so eilig, er will sie ansehen, bevor er sie spürt, oder beides, mit den Fingern sehen, spüren. Er streicht mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Augen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen.

_Kyrie eleison, Herr erbarme dich_, singt der Chor, und Remus hofft, dass sich irgendwann auch für ihn ein Erbarmen findet, und er denkt, er wird es in Natalies Armen finden, vielleicht.

Natalie stöhnt und presst ihren Unterleib gegen seinen Körper, und das erinnert ihn daran, dass sie kein Engel ist, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut, und wenn schon mythologisch, dann noch am ehesten eine Walkyria. Sie trohnt auf ihm wie eine Sagenkönigin.

Das _Gloria_ setzt ein, und es ist ein Moment des Rausches, der Wildheit. Ihre Hände sind wie Magneten, die das Blut an jede beliebige Stelle seines Körpers ziehen, und Natalie macht sich nicht die Mühe, besonders empfängliche Stellen noch auszusparen. Im Gegenteil, ihre Finger setzen ihn in Flammen, wenn sie ihn berührt und er hat das Gefühl, dass er lichterloh brennt. Sie beißt ihn in die Brustwarzen und der Schmerz heizt seine Lust nur noch mehr an.

Mit dem Schlusschor treibt sie ihn über den Abgrund, zum ersten Mal.

Remus stöhnt und der Gesang schwillt immer weiter an und ergießt sich über ihn und spült ihn endgültig hinfort.

„_Quoniam tu solus Sancta_

_Tu solus Domina"_ keucht er.

Natalie lacht leise und küsst seinen Bauch. Seine Muskeln kontrahieren. Das _Gloria_ war nur der Auftakt. „Da capo" sagt sie zu ihm, und ihre Stimme ist heiser vor Verlangen und die Lust glitzert in ihren Augen.

Er küsst ihre Hände, die solche Dinge mit ihm tun, dass er die Welt um sich herum vergisst, die machen, dass es nur noch ihn gibt und sie.

„Al fine" sagt er. Ihre Hände sind feucht und ein bisschen salzig, und der Geruch macht ihn schwindelig.

Gleich wird er den Wolf nicht mehr halten können, der sich in seiner Höhle regt und gegen die Kontrolle aufbegehrt.

Doch vor dem Wolf kommt offenbar der Schmetterling, und es ist nicht einer, es sind hunderte, die Natalie über seine Haut und seinen empfindlichen Hals tanzen lässt, und als der Flügelschlag ihn im Nacken berührt, erblüht Remus' Verlangen unter ihren Händen aufs Neue, bis er es kaum mehr aushalten kann.

Diesmal wird er sie mitnehmen.

Er ist besessen von ihr, und er benutzt das _Credo_, um jenen empfindlichen Punkt in ihrem Schoß zu finden, dessen Berührung ihre Augen verschleiert, und er küsst sie, bis sie nach Atem ringt und um das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung kämpft. Dann hält er inne, bis sie schließlich seinen Namen flüstert und um Erlösung bettelt.

Remus zieht sie unter sich, er küsst sie und ihre Blicke verschlingen sich umeinander wie ihre Körper. Er dringt in sie ein, mit dem Gefühl des absoluten Glücks, die Erlösung ist nahe. Es ist ein Miteinanderverschmelzen, ein gemeinsames Versinken.

Die Soprane und Alte erklimmen die Höhen des _Sanctus_, während Remus und Natalie eine heilige Handlung vollziehen, er bewegt sich zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller, sie hebt sich ihm entgegen, gefangen und aufgefangen im treibenden _Crescendo_ der Harmonien.

Er sieht, wie ihre Augen immer größer werden und er fleht sie an, sie nicht zu schließen, ihm ihr Nachtblau nicht zu entziehen.

„Sieh mich, Natalie, sieh mich an!" presst er im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen hervor.

Natalie erbebt, ihr Blick scheint zu zerfließen und er ertrinkt in diesen blauen Seen. Remus spürt ihre Kontraktion, er verschließt ihren Mund mit seinen Küssen und trinkt ihre Schreie, die ihn schließlich selbst in den alles verschlingenden Mahlstrom der Gefühle hinab reißen, und er ist in ihr und um sie, während die letzten Takte des _Sanctus_ verklingen.

„_Pleni sunt coeli et terra gloria tua, Natalie" _flüstert Remus, als er wieder Luft bekommt und das warme Gefühl von seiner Mitte aus bis in die äußersten Fingerspitzen verströmt ist, wo es sanft pulsiert.

„Was heißt das?" fragt Natalie und hält seinen braunen Blick fest, während sie sich eine Strähne ihres langen Haares aus der nassen Stirn streicht. Ihr ganzer Körper glitzert vor Schweiß.

„Ich liebe Dich, Natalie" sagt Remus, und er findet, dass diese Übersetzung ausreichend präzise ist.

* * *

TBC?

_Pleni sunt coeli et terra gloria tua_ (Himmel und Erde sind erfüllt von deiner Herrlichkeit.)

_Das ist der vorletzte Satz aus dem __Sactus._

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen ;-))_


End file.
